New girl
by bvbprincess2014
Summary: Kyouhei's dad doesn't accept Sunako-chan. She hears everything and takes matters in her own hands by changing her ways. Then she and Kyouhei get back together. Just as everything looks in their favor this mysterious girls shows up. Who is she? What is it she wants? Was she sent by his dad? All will soon be revealed! :


**From horror girl to Lady for Kyohei!**

**Author's note this is after he tells her he loves her and he calls her Ugly Sunako for forgetting the shrimp. This is Sunako's P.O.V.**

He called me this name frequently knowing that it makes me mad. He says he loves me even though I hate myself. Everyone finally ended up with who they wanted and life was how it should be. After dinner we all sat in front of the television to talk to Auntie. We told her how everything was going and how we all were doing okay. We were in the middle of a video call with her when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yuki-kun said excited. Then he came in with no other than Kyohei's father.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Oh I'll talk to you later Auntie." Kyouhei mumbled.

Kyouhei and his father have never seen eye to eye since he was a little kid. The story is hard to explain and very long. His dad never really is around anymore except lately since he has been working in town. Kyouhei and his mother have been having lunch together more often and he has told her about me and she accepts who I am.

"I came by to see how you were doing and I hear you and that horror girl are dating now?" that's what is dad calls me "horror girl."

"Yeah and her name is Sunako and why does it concern you anyhow." Kyouhei asked.

"Well I wish you to come home and find yourself a proper lady to marry."

"MARRY! I love her and I won't."

"You will to I'm your father and you will listen to me. I want you to have a proper lady to be by your side. Plus your mother would love to see that to."

"Fine for mom but not for you."

Kyouhei then walked out of the kitchen and saw we all looked upset well everyone but me. I had ran to my room and locked the door so no one could come in and see me in tears because of what his father had said. I was very saddened when he said he would so I had vanished before he walked in. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sunako-chan open the door please?" Kyouhei asked his voice stuttering.

"NO JUST GO HOME ALREADY!" I didn't want to yell but it kind of just happened.

He didn't reply so I assumed he left. As I slowly opened the door I found a note sitting there. It read: _Dear Sunako._

_ I love you and I mean it I just need to do what my mom wants so she won't go back to her old self. I promise you I won't forget you and please remember those words I said to that day I love you even though you hate yourself. _

_ Love Kyouhei_

Tears had welled up in my eyes as I read the last sentence over again. I walked into the living room and Yuki-kun runs to me and wraps his arms around me and tells me I should have stopped him. Noi-chan looked at me and I could tell she felt sorry for me.

"Noi-chan will you go shopping with me for new clothes?" I have asked have demanded.

"Sunako-chan?" the guys said in unison.

"Yeah I'll go!" she proclaimed.

The next day Noi-chan and I sat out on our way to go shopping I wore the pink outfit she bought me last time and did my hair in a side pony tail. I wasn't afraid of the bright creatures for the first time in my life since that horrid day. I walked into a clothing store with her and I picked out some cute outfits, with her approval of course. Then we went and bought some shoes suitable for me to wear. When I arrived home I told the boys my plan.

"I want to become a suitable lady for Kyouhei. I love him and I was scared to say it because well you know. This time is different I don't want to lose him because I'm not a lady."

They all smiled and Takaru hugged me. I went upstairs and redid my room with Tamao-chan, Noi-chan, and Machiko-chan to help change the horror girl into a lady. I got rid of everything and put the movies in the living room. Also Auntie had enrolled me into the college to get and education like the boys.

School was very different with everyone around me asking who I was and boys calling me cute and pretty. I felt very good about myself. Then Kyouhei came in and looked depressed. He saw me sitting with the ikemen and looked confused. He pulled them away for a moment and asked them "Who is the new girl?"

Laughing the replied "Sunako-chan. She changed her ways for you."

"I'm serious who is she?"

"Sunako-chan come here please?" Yuki called over to me.

I rose out of my seat and headed for their direction when Noi-chan entered and ran over to me and said "Kyouhei is here you should go see him."

"Don't point out the obvious. I'm heading that way now." I calmly told her as I pointed him out to her. She just blushed and walked over with me.

"Su…Suna...Sunak…Sunako-chan? What did you do?" he asked me.

"I became a desirable lady for you so your dad will accept me." I replied looking down at the floor. Thinking he was upset with me I wanted to cry but he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"You changed for me. Sunako-chan I love you." He told me. After he let go of me he called his dad and told him he found a lady he loved and he was moving back into the mansion with us all again. I smiled and took hold of his hand and walked back to the mansion with him to show him what else had changed.

Auntie was shocked when she saw they had succeeded into turning me into a lady and their deal was won. She would waive their rent until they graduate. She saw that I was happier than I have been in years and it was thanks to Kyouhei for loving me for me.

**Author's note: If you all like this one I'll update….. **


End file.
